Volver a sonreír
by Tenshibara
Summary: Leorio por fin ha conseguido a Kurapika, así que, junto a Killua y Gon, deciden ir al lugar donde se encuentra para celebrar su cumpleaños y pasar un rato juntos, pero se encuentran con una gran sorpresa al enterarse dónde está su amigo y Kurapika no puede agradecer con palabras el poder volverlos a ver.


Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.

Este fanfic participa en el reto de abril, con la temática, "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurapika!" del foro** "****Comunidad del Cazador"**

* * *

-Ya está- Sonrió con algo de malicia y un toque de travesura, observando la pantalla de la computadora, donde se mostraba el mapa del mundo, con una intensa luz roja titilando y moviéndose lentamente.

Girando sobre la silla, la arrastró hasta tomar el teléfono sobre la mesita que había dispuesto junto a su cama. Marcó un número que se sabía de memoria y esperó mientras que la otra persona contestase. Una vez que escuchó que habían respondido, saludó con alegría y cierto tono de triunfo.

-¡Ya lo conseguí!

-¡¿En serio?!- Del otro lado, la voz se percibió llena de jolgorio.

-Sí, ya lo encontré y dudo que se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando- Rió entre dientes, todas las noches leyendo libros de informática por más de tres meses no habían sido en vano.

-Entonces, yo le avisaré a Killua- Exclamó, soltando una risita divertida.

-Será bueno que nos reunamos después de tanto tiempo- Comentó, anhelando que el día donde pudiesen estar los cuatro reunidos y disfrutando como en antaño llegase pronto- Por cierto, Gon, ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Ah! Estoy en Isla Ballena, pensé que sería bueno regresar a casa- Rió con simpatía, su interlocutor soltó un suspiro, ese niño nunca cambiaría.

-Recuerda que es dentro de ocho días…- Mencionó, como advirtiéndole que no debía fallarle en aquello que había estado planeando por más de medio año.

* * *

Killua tenía sus cinco sentidos concentrados en Alluka, escuchando cuán fascinante le había parecido el día. Su ameno relato se vio interrumpido por el débil sonido que emitía el celular de Killua. El dueño del aparato se estiró con curiosidad hacia el objeto, hacía mucho no recibía una llamada. Leyó el número que marcaba la pantalla.

-¿Gon?- Soltó, extrañado, al mismo tiempo que el temor lo invadía, esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada malo- ¿Hola?- Se decidió a contestar después de que Alluka le dedicara una sonrisa apacible.

-¡Killua!- Del otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar la jovial voz de Gon con claridad.

-¡Gon!- Exclamó, más calmado, a modo de saludo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te acuerdas quién va a cumplir años pronto?- Cantó, sabiendo de antemano que su interlocutor no tendría ni idea.

-Bueno, no eres tú, ni Alluka, así que ni idea- Repuso, restándole importancia al asunto y pasando por alto a sus otros dos amigos.

-Sonaste terriblemente desconsiderado, Killua- Mencionó a modo de reprimenda, el aludido no hizo más que reír entre dientes.

-Deja de darte vueltas en el asunto y habla de una buena vez- Demandó, cuestionándose por qué había traído a flote ese tema, era inesperado.

-Qué mal amigo eres, Killua- Dijo en un susurro, fingiendo decepción; el joven de cabellos blancos juraría que estaba agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras lo sermoneaba.

-¿No piensas decirme?- Reclamó, le molestaba que le metiera tanto misterio al asunto; además, no le agradaba la idea de que él estuviese enterado de algo que él no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era.

De repente, la cara de Leorio se le vino a la cabeza, ¿Sería él el del cumpleaños? No, en tal caso, no tendría por qué saberlo, puesto que el día que se preguntaron los unos a los otros cuándo eran sus cumpleaños, se había marchado antes de que el hombre dijese algo, tan solo se había quedado para escuchar las fechas de nacimiento de Gon y Kurapika. ¡Un momento! Si el cumpleaños no era de Gon, eso significaba que era el de…- ¡Kurapika!- Exclamó, dando por fin con la respuesta.

-¡Ya lo recordaste!- Rió Gon, entusiasmado.

-¿Y qué pasa con ello?- Killua se echó sobre la cama, boca arriba, dedicándose a ver el techo de la habitación.

-Quería celebrar su cumpleaños- Explicó con cierto tono de anhelo- Quería que los cuatro nos reuniésemos- Más que un deseo, Killua lo interpretó como un firme propósito que cumpliría a toda costa.

-¿Acaso sabes dónde está? Si mal no recuerdo, no contestaba las llamadas de Leorio- Inquirió, alzando una ceja, haría cualquier cosa por Gon, pero su idea no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto.

-Leorio se las ingenió para dar con él, no preguntes cómo- Comentó con alegría, a pesar de que Leorio no le había dicho cómo había conseguido al joven Kuruta- Por ello, pensábamos encontrarnos el dos de abril en York Shin, ¿Puedes venir?- Preguntó, esperando un sí por respuesta, no le daría cabida al "no".

-Recuerda que estoy con Alluka- Se excusó, viendo a Alluka admirar el paisaje nocturno que cubría toda la ciudad.

-¡Puedes venir con Alluka si quieres!- Gon no creyó que ese fuese motivo de preocupación.

-Mmm…- Killua sopesó la idea, observando el techo como si este tuviese la respuesta a su problema. Después de un prolongado silencio donde la persuasión de Gon logró alcanzarlo desde donde fuese que estaba, soltó un suspiro de derrota- El dos de abril en York Shin, ¿En qué lugar?

-En el lugar de la subasta a las tres de la tarde- Acordó, triunfante y ansioso, quería encontrarse con sus amigos lo más pronto posible.

-Bien, ¡No llegues tarde!- Exclamó con tono acusador antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Hermano, ¿Qué pasó?- Cuestionó Alluka, colocándose a su lado, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Era Gon- Respondió, aunque eso era obvio, por lo que prosiguió a explicar- Quiere que nos encontremos en York Shin el dos de abril para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kurapika, ¿Sí recuerdas que te hablé de él?- Alluka pareció reflexionar un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿El que quiere vengarse de la "Arañas"?- Quiso cerciorarse de que lo que decía era correcto, Killua afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no sé en qué clase de lugar o problema esté metido, así que lo mejor sería que te quedes en un hotel en York Shin en mi ausencia- Recomendó en tono conciliador.

-Preferiría ir contigo…- Hizo un mohín, para luego recuperarse con una sonrisa- Pero creo que eso sería lo mejor, así tú y tus amigos podrán estar un rato juntos- Así, dio por terminada la conversación.

De ese modo, la fecha acordada llegó. Cada uno sufrió sus propios problemas para llegar al lugar de la cita. Leorio había olvidado el boleto del tren en su casa. Gon apenas si pudo conseguir un barco que lo llevase devuelta al continente. Killua y Alluka se encontraron con unos tipos que querían vengarse de la familia Zoldyck a como diera lugar.

A pesar del contratiempo, Leorio arribó de primero. Se recostó a la pared, observando la ciudad y sus habitantes. Desde la última vez que había estado allí, la gente lucía más tranquila y amable, pero en el ambiente se respiraba un aire de tensa calma muy raro. Dirigió su vista a un callejón contiguo al percibir unas pisadas apresuradas chocar contra el pavimento. Vio a un joven vestido de verde y cabello rebelde salir de la bocacalle. Leorio sonrió al verlo.

-¡Leorio!- Gritó, feliz por poder verlo de nuevo y, sin más, se le lanzó en los brazos como si de un familiar que no veía hace mucho se tratase.

-¡Hola, Gon!- Saludó con el mismo entusiasmo.

A unos cuantos metros, un muchacho de cabellos blancos sonrió. Esa escena era digna de un intensificador y un emisor. Sin más dilaciones, se acercó a ambos amigos. A pesar de querer lucir algo enigmático, no podía pasar por alto la sensación de apremio por querer verlos de nuevo y, a tan solo pasos de sus amigos, corrió hasta ellos. Gon se percató de su presencia antes de que llegase e, imitando a su amigo, corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Killua!- Exclamó con jolgorio, al saber que su amigo no era propenso a muestras de afecto en público, se detuvo frente a él.

-Gon- Sonrió con calidez, a modo de saludo; como antes, ambos alzaron sus brazos y estrecharon sus manos a la altura de sus cabeza con una amplia sonrisa adornando ambos rostros.

-Has crecido mucho- Interrumpió Leorio, dirigiéndose a Gon y revolviéndole el cabello.

-Pero Killua sigue siendo más alto que yo- Se quejó con un puchero, fingiendo molestia.

Killua rió con orgullo y dirigió sus azules orbes a Leorio, algo reacio a hablar, terminó musitando.

-Felicitaciones por haber pasado la prueba para convertirte en doctor…- No era que Killua hubiese estado del todo pendiente del asunto, pero no pudo evitar buscar el nombre de Leorio entre los resultados publicados en el periódico en cuanto vio el título del artículo- Me sorprende que hayas estado entre los diez primeros, ¿Quién iba a pensar que un cabeza de chorlito como tú pudiese conseguirlo?- Se encogió de hombros, provocándolo.

-Pudiste haberlo dejado en la primera oración- Entornó los ojos, mirando a modo de reto a Killua.

-Ya, ya- Rió Gon, interponiéndose entre ambos- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a Kurapika!- Recordó su principal objetivo.

Leorio sacó un mapa de la nada, lo desdobló y empezó a buscar por todo el papel, hasta que finalmente dio con el punto rojo con el que había marcado la ubicación del joven.

-Kurapika está aquí- Señaló el lugar con su dedo índice, los tres se miraron y asintieron simultáneamente con la cabeza, dispuestos a empezar la búsqueda.

* * *

Limpió el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. Ya casi estaría listo. Tal vez era masoquista lo que hacía, pero no podía dejarlo así. No podía dejar en ruinas su hogar, por ello, había decidido reconstruirlo, claro, las construcciones no serían tan elaboradas, pero eso era mejor que un montón de escombros teñidos con la sangre de su clan.

Le había costado tanto mover los maderos rotos, la cerámica destruida y los vidrios destrozados, no por falta de fuerza física, sino mental. Las palabras dadas por el reportero seis semanas después de que había salido de su clan seguían frescas en su memoria. A pesar de que algunas personas habían ido y enterrado los cuerpos en un lote cercano, aún se podía sentir la ira, el sufrimiento y la tristeza en el ambiente.

A pesar de que habían pasado varios años, todavía recordaba su casa, la casa de Pairo, la biblioteca y demás. Y eso lo inquietaba más de lo que ya. Para brindarle un poco de paz al lugar, construyó un pequeño santuario donde estaban todos los retratos de los miembros del clan que había rescatado de entre los escombros del registro principal.

Alzó su mirada al cielo, pronto oscurecería, sería apropiado ir a buscar algo de agua para refrescarse y para la mañana siguiente. Cada vez que se despertaba, no tenía ganas de nada y pasado el mediodía era que se podía poner en pie y empezar a trabajar, después de convencerse de que quedarse sentado no solucionaría nada.

Sin más, se encaminó dentro del espeso follaje hacia el río que corría cerca de la aldea. Los Kuruta poseían un ingenio impresionante y con la ayuda de sus miembros extranjeros fueron capaces de crear un sistema que abasteciera de agua a la aldea sin necesidad de ir al río, lamentablemente, se vio destruido en medio de la conmoción que había sufrido años atrás.

* * *

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?- Reclamó Killua, viendo a Leorio con exasperación, juraba que ya habían pasado por ese lugar más de dos veces.

-¡Claro que sí!- Aseveró como por quinta vez, clavando su mirada en el mapa.

Iban a comenzar una discusión cuando una interjección de sorpresa por parte de Gon los interrumpió y consiguió que dirigieran su atención a él.

-Escucho un río- Habló, indicándoles que se callasen- Si lo que dijiste es cierto, Leorio, el clan Kuruta debe estar cerca, seguro se asentaron en un lugar donde pudiesen acceder al agua con facilidad.

-¿Quién estaba insinuando que no era por aquí?- Molestó Leorio, Killua bufó.

-Todos los árboles son iguales, no es de sorprenderse que te hubieses perdido- Devolvió con saña.

Finalizaron con su pequeña querella y reemprendieron su caminata. Killua y Leorio decidieron seguir a Gon, confiaban más en su instinto que en el mapa que habían conseguido al llegar al lugar. Después de pasar por un tramo lleno de maleza que les dificultó el avance, ante ellos se abrió un terreno con pequeñas casas semiesféricas, tierra aplanada, pequeños sembríos donde aún no brotaba nada y un santuario ubicado al fondo. Gon lanzó una exclamación de asombro, a pesar de ser muy sencillo, era agradable, aún no podía creer que allí hubiese sido masacrado todo un clan.

-Ya creo saber por qué Kurapika ha estado ausente- Sonrió Leorio, suponiendo que todo el lugar se debía a los grandes esfuerzos que su amigo empleó para reconstruirlo.

-¡Bien!- Llamó la atención Killua- ¿Qué esperamos? Parece que Kurapika no está, así que lo mejor será empezar los preparativos.

-Esperen, ¿Trajeron algo?- Exclamó Leorio, obviamente, había olvidado llevar algo para el joven.

-Alluka me ayudó a hacer algunas cosas- Se encogió de hombros Killua, señalando la mochila en su espalda.

-Con la ayuda de Mito y mi abuela hicimos algunos dulces con frutas deshidratadas y secas- Sacó de su bolso unos frascos con los dulces- También, de venida, noté que habían muchas frutas que podríamos comer- Explicó Gon con una sonrisa- ¿Tú no trajiste nada?

-Ah… Sinceramente, apenas si pude recordar no dejar los demás boletos en mi casa- Se frotó la nuca, apenado.

-Bueno, lo pasaremos porque te las ingeniaste para encontrar a Kurapika- Alzó una ceja Killua, lanzándole su bolso en la cara- Ahora me ayudarás a poner todo esto mientras Gon busca más comida.

-Sí- Aceptaron ambos, poniéndose a trabajar con rapidez, sabían que su amigo no tardaría mucho en llegar.

* * *

-Listo- Suspiró, alzando los dos baldes llenos con agua, sintiendo cómo las gotas de su cabello mojado le corrían por el rostro, ese baño había conseguido un efecto más que milagroso, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy animado, como si algo bueno estuviese a punto de suceder.

Empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia la aldea. No pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que recorrió la misma ruta con sus padres y con Pairo, sintió nostalgia y tuvo que convencerse de nuevo de que eso era cosa del pasado y si seguía atado a ello, jamás podría avanzar.

Llegó a la aldea y dejó el agua dentro de la primera casa a la entrada del lugar. Miró a todos lados, escuchaba voces… No podían ser fantasmas, los fantasmas no existían, casi todo tenía una explicación lógica.

-¿Y qué tal si lo transformas con tu nen?- Se escuchó una voz que él reconocería en cualquier otro lado, era Gon.

-No funciona de esa manera- Replicó otra voz, sonaba algo enojado, ese era Killua.

-Chicos, hagan silencio- Regañó con tono de precaución, ese era Leorio.

-Ya me estoy volviendo loco…- Musitó para sí mismo, después de que las voces cesaron, tal vez estar tanto tiempo solo le empezaba a afectar y estaba escuchando cosas producidas por su cabeza.

-¡Ten cuidado!- Kurapika se sobresaltó al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Killua y luego un quejido por parte de Leorio.

Sin poder creer lo que oía, se acercó a paso sigiloso al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos. Se paró, sorprendido e incrédulo ante lo que veían sus ojos. Allí, frente a él, estaban Killua y Leorio casi matándose de manera amistosa como solían hacerlo; mientras Gon sostenía en sus brazos una bandeja hecha con hojas, él fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia, dejó a un lado el objeto y se acercó corriendo al estupefacto muchacho.

-¡Kurapika!- Saludó, sonriéndole con alegría.

-Hola, Gon- Dijo en voz bajita, seguía sin poder creer que sus amigos estuviesen allí, esperándolo.

-¡Kurapika!- Exclamó Leorio, deteniendo un golpe de Killua, poniéndole la mano en la mejilla derecha.

-Kurapika- Killua abrió los ojos más de lo normal y, sacando provecho de la distracción, se las arregló para zafarse del agarre del hombre y tumbarlo al suelo, haciendo que se enervara más y empezara a gritarle mientras lanzaba golpes a lo tonto.

El joven Kuruta los observó, luego pasó sus ojos a Gon y, después de tanto tiempo, sonrió con suavidad. Gon le devolvió el gesto de manera alegre. Kurapika sintió un calor reconfortante llenarle el alma, era bueno saber que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos.

Después de saludarse y contarse los más recientes acontecimientos en la vida de cada uno de ellos, a Kurapika le entró la curiosidad por saber a qué habían ido y cómo lo habían encontrado.

-¿Y para qué vinieron? Además, ¿Qué es toda esa comida? Parece el banquete de una fiesta- Observó, sin afán de sonar grosero.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas?- Cuestionó Gon, impresionado, ¿Habría olvidado algo tan importante?

-La verdad, no tengo la menor idea de lo que te refieres…- Alzó una ceja, temiendo haber pasado por alto algo importante.

-¡Ya ves, Gon! ¡No soy el único que lo olvida!- Exclamó Killua, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-En serio que eres impresionante, Kurapika, has estado tan concentrado aquí que has olvidado por completo tu cumpleaños- Explicó Leorio, riendo, pasando por alto el comentario de Killua.

-Mi… ¿Cumpleaños?- Susurró, haciendo cuentas en su cabeza, era cierto, ese día caía su cumpleaños, cómo pudo haberlo olvidado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Felicitaron los tres con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, chicos- Asintió con la cabeza, se habían tomado tantas molestias solo por eso, eran irremplazables- Por cierto, ¿Cómo lograron conseguirme?

-Ah… Eso…- Leorio vio el cielo nocturno, buscando una manera para empezar su explicación, pero no pudo evitar recordar todos los mensajes de voz que le había dejado- ¡¿Para qué demonios tienes celular si no lo contestas?! ¡Maldita sea!- Vociferó, Kurapika quedó atónito con el cambio tan brusco de actitud.

-Estaba ocupado cuando me llamaste- Se excusó, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

-¡Pero pudiste haberme regresado la llamada!- Reclamó, hecho una furia.

-Lo olvidé- Lo miró con seriedad, para no dar cabida a la duda.

-¿Y qué pasó con todos los mensajes de voz que te dejé?- Dejó de gritar, más calmado, reconociendo que lo que decía era verdad.

-¿Mensajes de voz?- Preguntó, confundido- Yo no he visto ninguno- Sacó su celular, pasándoselo a Leorio para que lo revisara, Killua se asomó para verlo.

-¿Acaso eres un acosador, Leorio?- Molestó Killua al ver todos los mensajes que le había dejado a Kurapika.

-¡Estaba preocupado!- Explicó, arrugando el entrecejo, para luego girarse para ver al rubio- ¿Siquiera sabes cómo abrirlos?- Preguntó, su interlocutor negó con la cabeza- Aquí está el ícono que muestra que tienes un mensaje de voz- Señaló la pantalla, dispuesto a explicarle cómo podía escucharlos.

-Ah… Era ese el ícono que me fastidiaba cada vez que veía el celular, al final me acostumbré a ello- Llevó un dedo a su barbilla, prestándole atención a Leorio.

-Oye, Killua- Llamó la atención Gon, indicándole que se acercara más- ¿Trajiste algún regalo para Kurapika?- Susurró, haciéndole entender a su amigo que él no lo había hecho.

-Sí- Asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Y qué es?- Quiso saber, curioso.

-Ya lo verás- Le picó un ojo, esperando que Leorio concluyera su clase improvisada.

Una vez que entendió cómo hacer para escuchar los mensajes de Leorio, Kurapika volvió a cuestionarles cómo habían logrado conseguirlo.

-¡Ah! Eso, eso- Rió el mayor de todos- Estuve estudiando cómo rastrear las señales de los celulares- Explicó, para luego soltar un suspiro- Me costó tanto lograrlo, y tuve que probarlo varias veces antes de asegurarme de que funcionaba, luego, tan solo seguí los pasos y te conseguí- Sonrió, Kurapika imitó su gesto pero de manera intimidante.

-Si lo vuelves a hacer, no responderé- Amenazó, enseñándole su puño.

-Tranquilo- Puso sus manos a la altura del pecho en son de paz.

-Pero agradezco que hayan venido- Admitió, observando la fogata que habían hecho- Siempre llegan cuando más los necesito.

-Para eso son los amigos, ¿No?- Comentó Killua, desviando la mirada del grupo, empezó a buscar algo en su bolso- Este es tu regalo… Alluka y yo lo hicimos, es increíble ver todo lo que encuentras en la web del cazador…- Rió, entregándole un pequeño cuaderno con pocas hojas- Es para que no nos olvides y sepas que siempre estaremos para ayudarte- Dijo tratando de no sonar cursi.

-Gracias- Asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo el presente; sus tres amigos se pusieron alrededor de él- Son fotos…- Observó, pasando las hojas sin poder evitar adornar su rostro con una sonrisa- Esto es en el examen del cazador, la foto que nos tomaron a todos los nuevos cazadores- Soltó una risita al ver a Killua anexado en una esquina.

-¡Ah! Esto es en la Isla Zevil después del cuarto examen- Exclamó Gon, sorprendido.

-¿De dónde sacaste todas esas fotos, Killua?- Preguntó Leorio, viendo todas la imágenes capturadas por un camarógrafo invisible.

-Ya lo dije, la web del cazador lo tiene todo…- Soltó de manera enigmática.

-Deberíamos comer- Mencionó Leorio después de unos segundos de silencio, empezando a sentir hambre.

-¡Sí!- Se puso de pie Gon, yendo por la comida que habían dispuesto en unos troncos apilados.

-Yo te ayudo- Se ofreció Killua, corriendo tras de él.

Kurapika y Leorio se quedaron en silencio, observando el álbum con cierta fascinación. Leorio llamó su atención con un carraspeo de su garganta. Kurapika alzó la mirada, dispuesto a prestarle atención a lo que sea que fuese a decir.

-Te está quedando muy bien- Halagó su arduo trabajo en la reconstrucción de su aldea.

-Gracias- Respondió, sintiéndose bien al saber que no estaba quedando tan mal como pensaba, nunca había sido muy bueno diseñando cosas sin planificación previa- También gracias por haberlos traído aquí- Le sonrió, desviando su mirada a los dos muchachos quienes hablaban a la distancia.

-No hay de qué- Posó su mano en la espalda del muchacho, dándole palmadas.

Esa noche, los cuatro, después de comer y cantarle a Kurapika, se echaron en la mitad de la aldea a observar el cielo mientras la fogata se extinguía lentamente.

-Kurapika, ¿Cuándo regresarás?- Cuestionó Gon, dubitativo- Deberíamos hacer algo emocionante.

-Me dieron unas vacaciones, por eso decidí venir aquí, necesitaba meditar mejor las cosas y con todo el ruido de la ciudad, no podía concentrarme mucho…- Explicó, embelesado con el paisaje nocturno y la brisa fresca que soplaba- Así que creo que pronto tendré que regresar y tal vez te llame para hacer algo- Prometió, sonriéndole.

-Me gustaría quedarme para ayudarte, pero pronto empezaré a ejercer mi profesión como doctor- Comentó Leorio, alzando uno de sus brazos como queriendo tocar el cielo- Creo que usaré mi nen en alguna técnica que me ayude en mi trabajo.

-Yo estoy con Alluka- Empezó Killua, observando las constelaciones formadas en el cielo- Me preocupa que esté sola y no está en mis planes llevarla a casa de nuevo, pero si podemos reunirnos un día de estos, iré- Se comprometió con fervor.

-Gracias, chicos, les aseguro que una vez terminé de reunir los ojos, los llamaré para que nos encontremos de nuevo- Volvió a agradecer Kurapika- Faltan pocos…- Musitó para sí mismo, perdiéndose en la radiante luna, pasados unos segundos, vio cómo una lluvia de estrellas surcaba el firmamento con velocidad.

-¡Estrellas fugaces!- Exclamaron Gon y Killua al mismo tiempo, emocionados.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron un rato más hablando, riendo y recordando sucesos del pasado, hechos inolvidables y que habían marcado sus corazones. Finalmente, cedieron al sueño. Kurapika, con los ojos entrecerrados, le echó una última mirada a la bóveda que se alzaba sobre ellos. Creyó escuchar la voz de Pairo, sus padres y de otros miembros del clan hablarle y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños y por todo lo que había hecho hasta esos momentos, también, en esos pocos segundos antes de sumergirse en el mundo onírico, entendió que debía empezar de nuevo y que podría utilizar a sus amigos como sus firmes pilares para apoyarse, como aquellos que lo ayudarían cuando más lo necesitase, tal vez, la venganza no era la solución.


End file.
